


It's Only a Matter of Time

by anothermiracle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Karezi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothermiracle/pseuds/anothermiracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long time since she's seen you. And she isn't going to pass up this opportunity. </p><p>You let her though, and your eyes fall shut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Only a Matter of Time

“Hey, close your eyes for a second.”

“W-wha-"

Her fingers brush the bangs away from your face before tracing the contours of your cheekbones. As they run over your eyelids, your eyes close, heeding her words for once. The pads of her fingertips are soft, the tiny callouses though, remind you that she’s _real._ You feel her watching you, memorising every detail; how much you’ve changed since she last _saw_ you, how much you’ve grown.

She leans closer and inhales, her nose skimming over your face. You think you’re slowly losing control of your thinkpan. You feel her lips come into contact with the skin on your forehead and your eyes fly open.

"Ter-"

“Shh.. Just let me do this okay?” Her voice is soft. You close your eyes once more.

She kisses your forehead again before mapping out a path on your face with her lips. She presses against different places -your cheeks, the edges of your eyebrows, your nose - marking out a journey to her final destination.

She pauses over your lips and you notice how laboured your breathing is. It’s a little embarrassing, really, and she giggles. You pout a little and open your eyes.

Her red, burnt, _intense_ eyes have been replaced with a pair of soft, molten topaz orbs and you can’t help but think she’s beautiful either way. You wonder if the blush on your face is as obvious as the teal sprinkled across her cheeks. She offers a shy grin, the edges of her eyes crinkling a little. You return a small smile of your own before letting your eyelids drop slowly.

You lean in.

The first thing on your mind is that kissing is nothing like what you see in those romcoms you so love to watch. It always seemed like two people mashing their lips together and doing it over and over - relentlessly, you may add - and sometimes it looked almost painful. But this - this is different. It’s hesitant at first; your chapped lips brushing shyly against her soft ones. Then she tilts her head and pulls your face closer and suddenly you melt into each other. As cliched as it seems, fireworks do seem to go off in your head. Everything is so, _so_ soft and she is so, _so_ precious to you and she’s right here and you need her so much and-

The need for air pulls the both of you apart. You’re panting and you realise your arms have gone around her waist at some point. You lean heavily on her shoulder and pull her close, letting wave after wave of raw red emotion wash over you. A hand buries itself in your hair and you tighten your grip on her.

She whispers in your ear; soft, gentle, painfully familiar.

_"Flushed for you."_

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: another-miracle.tumblr.com
> 
> I post Karezi drabbles periodically.


End file.
